


Sunburn Is A Bitch

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, i fucking love domestic tuggelman okay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I know..." Barb whines, "but I don't like sunscreen."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't either, but I put some on so I wouldn't look like a fucking lobster."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> cute domestic tuggelman sorry i'm sucker for this shit and it's been sitting in my wip folder for a while so why not
> 
> lots of dialogue cause idk

"Ow, ow, ow." Barbara repeats, over and over, with each step toward their apartment. Lindsay and Barb were off today, so they had decided to head to the beach.

"I told you to put sunscreen on before we went and while we were there so don't blame me for this." Lindsay climbs the stairs to their door, hands full with everything Barbara couldn't carry.

"I know..." Barb whines, "but I don't like sunscreen."

"I don't either, but I put some on so I wouldn't look like a fucking lobster." Lindsay giggles when she hears Barbara sigh a defeated 'hmph'.

They make it to their door and Lindsay sits down some of the things she was carrying to open the door. She opens it with a small push of her foot (a problem with the lock and sealing on the door the shitty apartment complex never fixed) and kicks everything she sat down into the apartment. It's been a tiring day.

Barbara walks into the den and lays down on the couch, content at first because of the cool leather, but it immediately begins to warm up.

"Why did we get leather couches? Ughhh." Barbara groans as she continues to lay on the heated couch. Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"You picked them out you idiot." Lindsay's voice becomes distant as she walks down the hall.

"You're so mean to me!" Barbara yells, wincing at the sunburn on her face.

"No I'm not because if I was I wouldn't be helping you right now." Lindsay enters the den with a bottle of aloe and and a box fan. She throws the aloe on the couch near Barbara's feet and sets the box fan on the coffee table in front of her.

Barbara's eyes light up and she sits up as quickly as she can with tight and stinging skin. Lindsay laughs at her enthusiasm, but then again, who wouldn't want to be smothered with aloe and get to sit in front of a fan after getting a bad sunburn?

Lindsay sits behind Barbara on the couch and begins to slather the gel on thickly, but Barb was fine with it. It was cooling her down quickly and they still haven't even plugged the fan up.

Lindsay finishes up and smears the last bit on her face, giggling to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Barbara asks, eyebrows scrunched angrily. She looked like a child, making Lindsay laugh more.

"You looked like a smurf, but then you made that face and it reminded me of a 5 year old." Lindsay grins at her girlfriend.

Barbara lets out a 'hmph' and crosses her arms after making sure the aloe was dry there.

"See, an actual 5 year old." Lindsay stands from the couch. "So, do you want the fan on now?"

That makes Barbara smile again. Lindsay stands and plugs the fan into the socket, turning it on full blast.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Barbara sighs with contempt as she sprawls out on the couch.

"I know." Lindsay replies with a grin and a kiss on Barbara's cheek.


End file.
